Forum:Additions
What if you added wolves not being able to be hit? Or made dragons and dragon armor of stages? How about nutral but tamable dragons and hostile dragons in the gray mountains biome? And maybe dragon hords? And if your a good guy how about making slaves of nürn being able to be freed while your battling though nürn. Or how about goblins? You forgot those guys. Or elven cloaks! Those would be cool! TheblueWizard (talk) 00:48, August 23, 2014 (UTC) 1. Isn't that the point of wolves? 2. Planned. 3. Good idea. 4. Orcs and goblins are the same. 5. Planned. Gen. Grievous1138 (talk) 15:13, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Maybe you could use the freed slaves? Special Elf Friend (talk) 15:32, August 25, 2014 (UTC) What i mean by the wolf thing is that you dont hit your own wolves because they get hurt a lot by my own sword. TheblueWizard (talk) 15:50, August 25, 2014 (UTC) That is something mojang would have to do because the mod can only do it for their npcs and they have already done it. Special Elf Friend (talk) 15:54, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Well, what if you made special lotr wolves? Or made it so where when you drink water you do not get desert heat for a while Or smelt a mug of chocolate to get hot chocolate which will help you in forodwaith Or how about dwark throwing axes be unbreakable and stackable, but take more metal TheblueWizard (talk) 16:54, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Can you you make it so that you can select a peticulair unit to go to a certain place or so that they can change into a formation? ~Unknown Contributor I dont belive so, and could you put your signature after talking, so I can know whose talking. Thanks. TheblueWizard (talk) 18:54, August 25, 2014 (UTC) To the first post: 1.) was already answered. 2.) Dragon armour or tamable dragons would go against lore (dragons are intelligent creatures, not animals). Dragons basically won't be added anytime soon but are planned. They are really hard to code. 3.) What do you expect to get when freeing a slave? This idea was already discussed before and that is the point why it probably won't be added. You don't want a completely unequipped, unexperienced weak man for anything. Maybe you could get some alignment and the slave despawns but nothing more. 4.) 'Goblin' is just another name for orcs. No one would ever ask for 'yrch' (the Sindarin name for orcs) or 'gorgûn' (how the Wose called them) to be added. Though there are plans to add them anyway as smaller breed of orcs. 5.) I'm sure, they are planned, but don't know when. What effects do you expect them to have? To the other ideas: 6. + 7.) These are good ideas, but I think Forodwaith is so unimportant that it would be unnecessary to put more work in it. 8.) It could be, that something like this is already planned for the next update (Beta 20). Throwing axes already lost their close combat bonus in the next version, so it is very likely that Mevans will let them behave like you suggested. To the unsigned post: Read the FAQ. Sinthoniel (talk) 20:05, August 25, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking that elven cloaks could act like ranger cloaks. TheblueWizard (talk) 20:22, August 25, 2014 (UTC)